It is an object of the present invention to provide an encapsulated device which is protected during transit from the device manufacturer to the end user, as well as during subsequent mounting operations and in-service life.
Conventionally, it is the practice to mould electronic components into a solid body of material, for example plastics material. However, this can place stress on the device or on components of the device.